elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Breton
Breton – rasa białoskórych ludzi pochodzących z Wysokiej Skały. Bretoni przez wiele lat żyli pod Altmerskim naciskiem, co obecnie przyniosło korzystne efekty, ponieważ Bretoni są najbardziej utalentowanymi magami ze wszystkich ras ludzkich, równocześnie są naturalnie odporni na magię. Nazwa ich rasy pochodzi od słowa „beratu” oznaczającego „pół” w języku EhlnofexThe Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons?. Wygląd Bretoni są potomkami albo aldmersko-nedyckiej, albo aldmersko-atmorańskiej rasy z Pierwszej Ery i są nazywani „tamrielską rasą mieszańców”. Ich elfia krew jest bardzo rozrzedzona z racji mieszania się przodków Bretonów z Nordycką populacją w Skyrim i Wysokiej Skale. Bretoni są czasami nazywani „Ludzio-merami” (dosłownie Ludzio-Elfami) z powodu powstania ich rasy dzięki krzyżowaniu się Ludzi i Merów. Choć ich Aldmerskie pochodzenie nie jest bardzo widoczne w ich wyglądzie, odziedziczyli więź elfiej krwi z magią. Wyglądają podobnie do swoich przodków — Nedów, mają jasną skórę, przypominają też Cesarskich oraz Nordów; jednak niektórzy wciąż dziedziczą wątłą, ostrą urodę elfów, a także ich arogancję. Niektórzy nawet mają lekko spiczaste uszy. Historia i kultura mały|prawo|Bretońska architektura w [[The Elder Scrolls Online]] Według Trzeciego Wydania Kieszonkowego Przewodnika Po Imperium pochodzą od Nedów i Aldmerów, podczas gdy inne źródła mówią, że są mieszanką atmorańskiej i aldmerskiej krwi. Bretoni są czasami nazywani „Ludzio-merami” z tego powodu. Według Pierwszej Edycji Kieszonkowego Przewodnika po Cesarstwie, są wynikiem krzyżowania się Śnieżnych Elfów z ich atmorańskimi niewolnicami schwytanymi podczas ataku na Saarthal. W „Tamrielskich Traktatach” 1E200 Khosey opisał pierwsze spotkanie z Bretonami. Nordycka grupa łowiecka zaatakowała ich, myśląc, że są Elfami. Wstrzymali się, jednak kiedy najstarsza z ofiar zaczęła błagać o litość łamanym nordyckim językiem. Bretonowie od tamtego momentu rozprzestrzenili się na całym obszarze Wysokiej Skały, a z każdym pokoleniem zaczęli upodabniać się do swoich ludzkich krewnych, gdyż mieszali się z ludzkimi rasami. Znakomicie posługują się zaklęciami i są dobrzy we wszystkich sztukach magicznych. Nadrabiają brak fizycznych zdolności i wykorzystania siły fizycznej swą odpornością na magię i umiejętnością rzucania zaklęć druzgoczących większość ludzi. Są zjednoczeni w kulturze i języku, lecz podzieleni politycznie. Bretonowie są średniego wzrostu, mają włosy jasne lub w średnim odcieniu. Są bardzo inteligentni, zdecydowani i towarzyscy. Mówi się, że małych Bretonów karmi się magią po odstawieniu od piersi, gdyż magia zdaje się przenikać samą egzystencję tych ludzi. Mieszanie z elfią krwią dało Bretonom więź z magią, chociaż wytrzymałość także jest częścią ich dziedzictwa. Bretońska kultura działa w systemie feudalnym i społeczeństwo bretońskie jest rolne oraz hierarchiczne. Religia Główną religią w Wysokiej Skale jest wiara w Osiem Bóstw, wyznają tam też trzy elfie bóstwa: Magnusa, Y'ffre i Phynastera, a także Sheora – bóg ten jest wyznawany tylko przez Bretonów, ale większość uczonych zgadza się co do tego, że jest on pochodną Shora, nordyckiego boga. Bóstwa Lista bóstw czczonych przez Bretonów znajduje się na stronie Panteon Bretonów. Osobowość Pasjonaci, ekscentrycy, poeci, artyści, uparci, ekstrawaganccy, zdecydowani, inteligentni i świetnie gotujący — tacy są Bretoni. Czują wrodzoną, instynktowną więź z nieprzewidywalną siłą magii i nadprzyrodzonego świata. Wielu wielkich czarnoksiężników pochodzi z Wysokiej Skały; nie tylko szybko i wnikliwie rozumieją magię, zaklinanie i alchemię, ale też nawet najskromniejszy i najmniej znaczący Breton może pochwalić się wysoką odpornością na magiczne ataki. Ciekawostki * W The Elder Scrolls: Arena i The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Bretoni są opisani jako wysocy ludzie, ale od The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind są najmniejszą ludzką rasą. * Podczas tworzenia postaci w The Elder Scrolls: Arena pokazuje się następujący opis, jeśli wybierzemy Bretona: „Wiedz też, że: Twa rasa pochodzi od starożytnych Druidów z Galen, wielce mądrych i potężnych w sztukach mistycznych. Twój lud jest przebiegły i inteligentny, są to uczeni ludzie, którzy używają swych darów, by prowadzić innych ku oświeceniu...” (tłum. autorskie, sama gra nigdy nie została przetłumaczona na język polski) * W The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Bretoni czcili także boga o imieniu Ebonowe Ramię. * Są oparci na Bretończykach. Zazwyczaj noszą imiona Galów, chociaż w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall opisując ich, używa się Brytyjsko brzmiących imion. Co ciekawe, może tak być z uwagi na fakt, że Bretończycy zamieszkiwali kiedyś wschodnie części dzisiejszej Anglii. Galeria Breton (Skyrim).jpg|Postać Bretona w Skyrim Kobieta z Wysokiej Skały podczas zimy (Arena).png|Bretonka podczas zimy w The Elder Scrolls: Arena Mężczyzna z Wysokiej Skały podczas zimy (Arena).png|Breton podczas zimy w The Elder Scrolls: Arena Kobieta z Wysokiej Skały (Arena).png|Kobieta z Wysokiej Skały w The Elder Scrolls: Arena Babette (Skyrim).png|Babette — przykład bretonki bre.jpg|Breton Breton 3 (Skyrim).jpg|Kobieta breton Breton (Online).jpg|Breton w The Elder Scrolls: Online Breton (Morrowind).png|Breton w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Przypisy Zobacz też * Breton (Legends) * Breton (Online) * Breton (Skyrim) * Breton (Oblivion) * Breton (Shadowkey) * Breton (Morrowind) * Breton (Battlespire) * Breton (Daggerfall) * Breton (Arena) Nawigacja cs:Bretonci de:Bretonen en:Breton es:Bretón fi:Breton fr:Bréton it:Bretoni nl:Bretoen no:Breton ru:Бретоны (Lore) uk:Бретон Kategoria:Lore: Ludzie